


an unforeseen outcome

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide!Alpha-17, M/M, Post-Rattatak, Sentinel!Obi-Wan, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan comes online as a Sentinel after being kidnapped by Ventress.





	an unforeseen outcome

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of Sentinel-verse is really necessary for this. 
> 
> I'm not super familiar with Alpha-17, but I wanted to test out writing him as Obi-Wan's partner.

Obi-Wan expected changes after Jabiim, after Rattatak. How could he not? He had been held prisoner, tortured and deprived of not only his senses but his connection to the Force. It was a wonder he was sane and semi-functional. But as time passed, and the sensory spikes Obi-Wan had assumed were part of his recovery from the Sith mask never faded, he began to worry. The Healers, when Obi-Wan finally acceded to Anakin’s increasingly overwrought pleading, could find nothing wrong with Obi-Wan though. Neither could the clone medics.

It wasn’t until Obi-Wan looked to mythology and legend that he began to suspect the nature of what had happened. Force sensitive humans tended to have more precisely tuned physical senses, but only so much could be attributed to the Force itself. Force sensitivity tended to manifest though, in humans who also experienced what had long ago been titled ‘Sentinel Syndrome.’ Heightened senses, and a heightened sense of responsibility for protecting ones tribe or clan. 

Eons past, humans expressing those symptoms had labeled themselves Sentinels and warred against one another in name of protecting their people. Eventually, the Sentinels had managed to subvert that territorial instinct by tricking their minds into taking all of humanity, then all sentients as their tribe, their clan, their people to protect. Such a mindset had become almost perpetually linked with Sentinel Syndrome, especially once Sentinels were proven to be almost universally Force sensitive. Once the majority of latent Sentinels were absorbed into the Order, they had become myth, legend, rather than fact, although they’d lent their name to one of the cohorts of Jedi Knights.

Now though - between the sensory spikes and increasingly frequent zone-outs, Obi-Wan was all but certain that in that dark, terrible time on Rattatak, he had manifested as a Sentinel. In theory it should be easy to find a compatible Guide in the Order; many of Obi-Wan’s Jedi brethren were highly empathic, the most reliable indicator of one able to assist a Sentinel in regulating their senses. 

In practice, few were able to draw Obi-Wan from his fugue states, not even old friends and crechemates. Anakin could usually wake Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan refused to be a burden to his Padawan, especially since Anakin was racing toward Knighthood. For all his occasional lack of tact though, Anakin was observant, and it was he who pointed out that Obi-Wan had never once zoned out or experienced a sensory spike while he and Alpha-17 were recovering together; the problems had only begun once Alpha-17 was discharged from the infirmary and redeployed to Kamino.

While he was hesitant to impose himself on Alpha, Obi-Wan couldn’t refute the evidence, even if it was more anecdotal than scientific. Knowing that if he really had become a Sentinel his symptoms would only worsen, Obi-Wan recused himself from battle, leaving the Third Systems Army in the command of his new second, Commander Cody, and headed for Kamino. 

Alpha, rather to Obi-Wan’s surprise, met him in the hangar and enveloped him in an enthusiastic hug. Obi-Wan pressed his nose into Alpha’s neck, the familiar scent of his trusted compatriot calming him as nothing had since they were parted. The Force enveloped them warmly, the unceasing rains softened into unobtrusive background noise. Everything else but Alpha faded into unimportance.

“Missed you,” Alpha growled softly, his hand cupping Obi-Wan’s head, gently but firmly holding him in place. Obi-Wan had no urge to pull back though. This was where he was meant to be. They were one unit, a pair, a team. 

“Need you,” Obi-Wan admitted. Alpha nodded in silent agreement. He might not have the Force, but he could feel the rightness of being reunited with Obi-Wan. He hadn’t felt complete without his Jedi, anxiety over Obi-Wan leaving him unable to rest or gain a moment of peaceful relaxation. 

“Let’s get inside,” Alpha said after a few more minutes, and Obi-Wan nodded. They didn’t separate for a little longer though, still clinging tightly together. Finally though, Obi-Wan stepped back with a shuddering breath. 

“There’s - very little literature about what the bonding entails,” Obi-Wan said when he was settled against Alpha’s side in the ARC’s quarters, a mug of fragrant shig tucked into his hands. 

“Tell me what we do know,” Alpha said, knowing his Jedi would have researched this as fully as possible. 

“Mostly it seems to involve regulating my senses against your baseline biorhythms; the sound of your heart and scent of your skin, that sort of thing,” Obi-Wan explained. “If you follow the pattern of documented Guides, I imagine your emotional control has been a bit precarious since we separated?” Alpha snorted at that, and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question - not pushing, but curious to know more. 

“I’ve been volatile as a tubie,” Alpha said somewhat disparagingly. “The vod’ike don’t seem to bother me, we’re a pretty well self-regulated bunch. But some of the trainers, the Kaminiise, I’ve been - well. We both know I didn’t have high opinions of either to start with. But I usually don’t deck people for sharing my airspace.” 

Both of Obi-Wan’s eyebrows pitched up even higher at that. 

“One of the scientists said something about 99,” Alpha growled, and Obi-Wan trembled at the wave of fire that washed over him. 

99, Obi-Wan knew, was one of the older clones in the ‘standard’ batches. Something had gone wrong somewhere in the process, because he aged at at least twice the rate of the other vod’e. He was also someone Alpha had always been extraordinarily protective of - the Alpha-ARC class had stepped up to protect 99 when the scientists wanted to cull the ‘defective product,’ and had gone so far as to get Jango involved, likely saving 99’s life as a result. 

“Yeah, that’s about how I felt,” Alpha grit out. “And then I decked the smug mir’sheb.” 

“As a Jedi I ought to condemn such behavior,” Obi-Wan said, voice flat and cool in the way that Alpha knew meant the Jedi was truly pissed. Alpha nodded, understanding what Obi-Wan didn’t say. As a man, and perhaps as a Sentinel, he thoroughly condoned Alpha’s actions.

“Tell me more about bonding,” Alpha said, switching back to the original topic. They’d digressed a bit after all. Obi-Wan flushed at that, and Alpha could feel the warmth exuding from the Jedi. It took him a moment, and then he was flushing too, heart tripping over itself as he recognized the quiet desire his Sentinel was trying to hide. “Ah,” Alpha said simply.

“There’s a reason much of the ancient literature derides Sentinels and Guides as primitive and barbaric, something we’ve advanced past,” Obi-Wan said. 

“And you?” Alpha asked curiously, reaching out to stroke his fingers through the surprisingly soft beard that shadowed Obi-Wan’s jawline. 

“I think I really don’t care about the prudish foibles of those who have been dead for hundreds of years. If I had to guess, I would estimate that latent Sentinels and Guides are probably as prevalent as ever, but most are never put under the pressures that would cause them to come online,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. He paused, nibbling his lower lip. Alpha reached out, gently pulling the lip free with his thumb and caressing it. Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly went void-black with lust, pupils blown wide. The warmth flickering between them flared hotter and brighter. 

“How long have you wanted me?” Alpha asked curiously, and Obi-Wan’s cheeks went a lovely shade of rosy pink. Alpha couldn’t help but smirk, leaning in to steal a soft, chaste kiss. “That long?” he teased, and Obi-Wan had evidently had enough. He pushed himself into Alpha’s lap, both hands coming up to cup that sharp, clean-shaven jawline. Glittering eyes moved slowly over Alpha’s face, and he held very, very still. The preternatural nature of all Force users Alpha had met - the nature Obi-Wan usually kept pushed down to ease others - was at the forefront, and Alpha wasn’t sure in that moment whether it was a Sentinel thing or a Jedi thing, and found he didn’t much care.

Obi-Wan leaned in, clearly giving Alpha every chance to change his mind. Alpha just leaned up that last little bit to slot their mouths together. Obi-Wan moaned, then sank against Alpha’s broad chest, kissing deep and lush, unhurried but clearly wanting. 

“Guide,” Obi-Wan claimed Alpha when they parted, nuzzling close in that Mando affection, resting their noses and foreheads together so they shared every breath. 

“Sentinel,” Alpha affirmed, “my Sentinel.” Obi-Wan huffed softly but didn’t argue the more possessive claim, and then Alpha was instigating another kiss, deep and filthy. Obi-Wan reciprocated eagerly, sucking on Alpha’s tongue and licking into his mouth, trading quiet moans of need and pleasure between them. 

“Shower, now, then bed,” Obi-Wan directed. Alpha knew if he wanted this to stop it would. He also had zero desire to stop them from bonding. Biorhythms. Obi-Wan wanted him to smell and taste and feel as much _himself_ as possible. Alpha nodded, and Obi-Wan pulled away, immediately beginning to strip away his robes.

Alpha rose and followed suit, deftly pulling off his armour. They washed quickly but thoroughly and by the time they dried off and clambered into Alpha’s narrow berth, they were both fully aroused. Obi-Wan was trembling with restraint, and so Alpha laid back, arms and legs splayed wide in offering. 

“Mine,” Obi-Wan growled, reciprocating Alpha’s earlier claim. He buried his face in the joint of Alpha’s arm and torso, inhaling deeply there where his scent was strong. Alpha groaned softly, that warm, light feeling he’d always associated with his Jedi’s Force use enveloping him. A thousand invisible fingers stroked over him, and then Obi-Wan’s mouth was moving hot and wet over his body, tasting him in searching pattern. 

The million little irritations of the past month dissipated like fog on a summer morn. Alpha hadn’t realized how tense and overstimulated he was until Obi-Wan’s presence brushed the intruding emotions aside. The vode might be extraordinarily self contained sentiments, but there were still hundreds of thousands of them living in Tipoca City and training under significant stress. Moreover, while the vode were Alpha’s people without question, the Kaminoans and Cuy’val Dar were decidedly _not_. 

As Alpha relaxed, Obi-Wan settled further, pleased to feel the tension leaving his partner’s body. The loosening of strain allowed other emotions to cycle even higher. Obi-Wan soon had his face buried in Alpha’s thighs, happily inhaling the heavy musk of arousal, flickering his tongue out to taste Alpha’s skin, the salt of his sweat. Alpha groaned, reaching down and allowing himself to sink his fingers into that thick mane of ginger gold hair. 

Shifting slightly, Obi-Wan swirled his tongue around the leaking tip of Alpha’s thick cock. The taste of him, the heat of him, wasn’t nearly enough like this. With a low, needy moan, Obi-Wan pushed closer, taking as much of Alpha as he could. Alpha groaned, Obi-Wan’s lust pushing his own even higher. It didn’t take long for Alpha to come, overwhelmed by sensation and emotion. 

The intensity of it was overpowering, and Alpha could only process the feeling by sobbing. Obi-Wan pressed up over him, then kissed him gently, stroking his face and shoulders to help him calm. Alpha settled, clinging to Obi-Wan’s shoulders as the Jedi kissed the tears from his cheeks. 

“Okay?” Obi-Wan asked when Alpha quieted. 

“Yeah,” Alpha said, a little ashamed at his display. 

“None of that,” Obi-Wan urged gently. “I refuse to let you be ashamed. You’re human, you feel.” Alpha snorted softly, but let it go. Likely they would both have to work on that. 

“What now?” Alpha asked a little gruffly. 

“Rest,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. “I’m not entirely sure. But we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Together.”


End file.
